


Bucky Barnes Oneshot Book

by Remember_to_write



Series: Marvel Oneshot Books [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:39:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_to_write/pseuds/Remember_to_write
Summary: All fics were originally posted on my tumblr (Memento-Scribet.tumblr.com)Each fic will have the prompt in a note (if there was a prompt).(Feel free to comment a prompt or send it to my tumblr ^.^)





	1. The Florist and the Tattoo Artist

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: This is from otpprompts: Person A works in a flower shop. Person B works in the tattoo shop next door and does all of Person A’s tattoos. (Bonus if person B has 0 tattoos and is a cinnamon roll type character.) with the reader as A and Bucky as B please by @natasha-baggins

Bucky looked up and smiled when he saw who had just entered his shop. Y/N worked next door and liked to come over to see the artwork he was working on. She had been when she first met him. He had no tattoos himself, but he was the best artist in the city. She hadn’t remarked on it, but he could tell at the time that he was not what she had expected to find when she had walked through the door.

Every once in awhile, he liked to head over to the store where she worked. Something about the atmosphere of the flower shop, whether it be the flowers themselves or the beautiful person arranging them, inspired a lot of his latest tattoos.

“Good morning, Bucky.” Y/N said with a bright smile. She carried a little bouquet of flowers. At least once a week, she restocked a little vase on the reception desk. She claimed it make the place look more friendly.

“Good morning, Doll.” Bucky said, putting his sketch aside. “How are you today?”

“I’m good. I was thinking about maybe getting a tattoo?” She said a little hesitantly.

“Really? What exactly were you thinking about getting?” He asked as he picked up a couple of his other sketchbooks and set them on the counter.

“Well.. I was kinda thinking of something small on my hand right now. I don’t want to get anything too big the first time.” Y/N explained as she traced the flowers on one of his drawings.

“First time? You planning on getting more than one?” Bucky asked, slightly surprised.

“Never know, Buck. I may decide I like them to much to just have one.” Y/N laughed.

“Fair enough. So do you have a specific idea of what you want?” Bucky said as he watched Y/N flip through the pages. She nodded and pulled out her phone. “I saw that little sketch you were doing the other day and I thought it was pretty.”

Bucky nodded and pulled out the drawing he thought she was talking about. It had more detail than she remembered, but it was her favorite flower and she loved the way Bucky had drawn it.

“That’s the one.” She said quietly as she watched him pick it out.

“Would you believe me if I told you I drew it for you?” Bucky said as he gathered what he would need.

Y/N smiled and nodded. “I figured as much.”

Bucky laughed and began to work. The pain wasn’t nearly as bad as Y/N had expected it to be. It wasn’t fun by any means, but it wasn’t the worst thing she had ever felt either.

When it was over, she quietly turned her wrist and looked at the tattoo. Bucky had done a wonderful job and she felt honored to have his art on her body.

“Do you like it?” He asked as he cleaned up his work station.

“I love it. Thank you so much.” Y/N said as she got up. “How much do I pay you?”

“Well, normally it would be about 300 hundred dollars, but I am going to let you take me to dinner instead.” Bucky said as he finished cleaning up.

“Bucky, you can’t give me a 300 hundred dollar tattoo for free.” Y/N said, shocked that he would even joke about such a thing.

“I’m not. You are going to take to dinner. Besides, you have given me at least 300 dollars worth of flowers over the past couple of months so we’ll call it even.” Bucky smiled at the surprise on her face.

Y/N shook her head and smiled. “Does Friday work for you? Around six?”

“Sounds good to me, doll.” Bucky said as he escorted her to the door.

Y/N leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “It’s a date then.”

Bucky blushed as he watched her walk back to her shop. Never had he been more thankful for tattoos.


	2. Cure for Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gimme some of that angst with Buck opening up about his fears and innermost thoughts about what he’s done in the past with his s/o and them just being the most inspirational pep talker ever. I live to comfort my baby :,) by anon

Bucky woke up in a cold sweat. He was getting entirely too used to the nightmares that haunted his sleep. He looked over and saw, to his great relief, his girlfriend sleeping safe and sound. He smiled and pulled the covers up and over her shoulder.

No need to disturb her sleep just because he had another bad dream. He got up and went to the kitchen and made himself a big mug of tea. He sat down at the table and raked a hand over his face. He liked to think he was getting better. That time would help heal his wounds and that he didn’t need to see a shrink anymore. After all, the brainwashing that Hydra had hardwired into his brain was gone so it wasn’t like he wasn’t going to be under the influence of anyone else.

And yet here he was, unable to sleep for fear of what lay inside his head. He took another sip of his tea as he tried to force his mind to think more positively, as if that would change the damage inside his mind.

He heard Y/N get up and come to find him, but he didn’t turn when she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

“You okay, Jamie?” Y/N whispered against the fabric of his shirt.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just having some trouble sleeping, that’s all.” He said as he rubbed his eyes.

“You know you can tell me what is wrong, right? I know you have nightmares, Jamie. I’m not blind. I just want you to let me help you.” Y/N said as she ran her fingers through his long hair.

Bucky nodded. He turned to face her and smiled a bit. “I dream about them. The people I killed. Or he killed, I guess. I can remember them. All of their faces. It was like I was watching it all happen from inside me.” He whispered as he stroked her hair. “I don’t think any amount of therapy will ever erase the pain on their faces.”

Y/N cradled his face in her hands. “I think part of what makes you such a good person, James Buchanan Barnes, is that even after all you have gone through. You still have a good heart. The fact this bothers you so much shows that.”

Bucky smiled through his tears. He wasn’t sure when he had started crying, but it didn’t really matter as Y/N wiped the moisture off his cheeks.

“I love you, doll. You always know just what to say to put my mind and heart at ease.” Bucky said before kissing her.

“That’s why you love me. Plus I am cheaper than therapy.” Y/N giggled as he picked her up.

“Let’s try and get some sleep now that you’ve chased my inner demons away.” Bucky joked as he gently laid Y/N on their bed before getting in beside her and pulling her close. He knew he would probably still have nightmares, but he didn’t mind it so much if he had her to wake up to.


	3. Happy Birthday, Doll

Bucky cursed as he looked down at his phone. He had just spent the entire morning baking and decorating and basically working his ass off to make sure Y/N’s birthday was the best she had ever had and here Stark has the audacity to distract him by calling him.

Bucky sighed heavily before pressing accept. “What?”

“What no ‘hello’?” Tony teased from the other end.

“I am a little busy right now.” Bucky said as he surveyed all he had done. The cake was cooling and the icing and other decorative items were laid out waiting. He had strung up a banner that Steve had helped him paint, because the punk could wield a paintbrush better than Da Vinci on a good day. The table was set and he had already scheduled for her favorite takeout to arrive later. He would have cooked something homemade, but he wanted everything to be perfect and, as it was, he was stressing over the cake and decorations.

“Well, I need you to become unbusy.” Tony said sobering a bit. “We have an issue and that requires both grandpopsicles to show up.”

Bucky cursed under his breath. “Watch your language.” Tony chuckled as he hung up.

Bucky growled as he put his phone back on the counter and raked a hand over his face. He just wanted things to be perfect, but it wasn’t like he could say no when there were lives on the line.

He shot a quick text to Wanda, who was keeping Y/N busy until later that night. Or in the very least, keeping her out of the apartment until Bucky could get everything decorated. He told Wanda what was going on and that he might not make it back that night. She responded saying that Y/N was disappointed, but said that he should “kick ass”. He chuckled as he walked to the bedroom to gather his things. He hated that he had to leave for a mission on her birthday, but he was grateful beyond words that she was understanding about it.

It was a long, hard day. The mission went according to plan, but it took longer than expected and they would be coming back a lot later than planned. Bucky opened the door and dropped his bag. He groaned as he dropped to the couch. He just hoped he would be able to make it up to Y/N. Not only did he have to leave for a mission on her birthday, but he didn’t come back until the next day. He was sure she would be more disappointed than she let on and it killed him to think he made her feel sad.

He heard her creep up behind him, but he let her do it anyways. He liked to play along with her antics from time to time and after missing her birthday it was the very least he could do.

“Surprise!” Y/N squealed as she sat in his lap and put a party hat on his head.

“What’s this?” He asked in confusion, gesturing to the brightly colored cone sitting on his head.

“You didn’t really think you could get out of attending my birthday party, now did you?” Y/N giggled as she gestured to the decorations she had left up. There was take out on the table, as she had rescheduled when she heard he would not be there, and a perfectly decorated cake that Y/N had finished last night.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, doll.” He said with a smile as he pulled her in for a kiss. Y/N hummed happily before pulling back.

“Now, are you going to help me eat all this food or am I going to have to do it all by myself, sergeant?” She teased as she got up and began opening containers.

Bucky smiled as he got up. He wouldn’t trade his girl for anything in the world and he was so glad he got to celebrate her special day with her. Even if it was a day late.


	4. Works of Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bucky x Reader please? Where the reader and Bucky are married with a daughter and the reader comes home to find their daughter drawing on Bucky’s metal arm and Bucky’s just smiling and laughing (we need some happy Bucky in this world) ❤️ by anon

Y/N’s heart melted the moment she walked in the door. She had just gotten back from work and opened the door to find two heads covered in identical curls crowding around something.

“What about another flower over here?” Bucky murmured to the little girl.

She shook her head and looked for the right marker. “We need a kitty.” She said matter-of-factly.

Bucky hummed as he watched the little girl work, her little face concentrating intensely on drawing.

Y/N smiled and leaned against the door. She loved how close her husband and daughter were and she also loved to watch them interact with each other.

“What should we do with the star?” Bucky asked as the little girl finished drawing a little family of cats on his arm.

The little girl pondered it for a moment before a bright smile appeared on her face. “We can paint it yellow!”

“Like the sun?” Bucky asked as he watched his daughter gather a handful of yellow markers.

She nodded excitedly as she set about working. “We gotta put a sun on your arm, Daddy. It’ll make the kitties happy.”

Y/N bit back a laugh. The muffled noise caught the attention of both brunettes.

“Mommy!” The little girl cried out as she abandoned her art project.

“Hi, sweetie, what are you and Daddy up to?” Y/N said as she picked up her daughter.

“We are making his arm pretty.” The little girl said as she pointed to the various doodles all up and down the metal arm. Bucky smiled sheepishly as he put away the markers.

“It’ll wash off, but she wanted to do it.” He said.

Y/N raised a brow at him. “Sounds like somebody is wrapped around their daughter’s pinkie finger.”

Bucky rolled his eyes as he pressed a kiss against her cheek. “Whatever makes my girls happy.”

“I’ll have to hold you to that statement later.” Y/N said with a smirk. “Right now I am going to go wash Picasso’s hands.”

Bucky watched as his wife and daughter headed off to the bathroom. He looked down at his arm. It was covered in flowers, hearts, and smiley faces. There were exactly three kitties amongst all the other shapes and pictures. He smiled as he realized they were meant to be the three of them as cats. He dug his phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture. This one would have to go in his scrapbook.


End file.
